


Corredores de humo y concreto

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Side Rey, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, esto es más como la caida de la luz, la republica ha caido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Rey estaba segura de que si se inclinaba un poco, una pulgada más a la izquierda, su mundo se destrozaría.Por eso decide caminar derecho, antes de lanzarse al otro lado de la linea.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Corredores de humo y concreto

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble, para nuestra Rey Oscura 🔥  
> ¡Cuídense, cariños!

_**Inclinación** _

Una pulgada.

Sería muy simple quebrar un mundo, con sólo una inclinación.

Tiempo atrás, demasiado lejos y lleno de arena maldita, había jurado que verlo de pie allí causaría sólo dolor y pérdida. Empujó su mano y cortó la posibilidad de tomar un lugar a su lado, porque el sol todavía brillaba, y la juventud tenía esperanzas.

Ahora están allí, en medio de corredores oscuros, respirando el miedo de una era que se escapa entre sus dedos. Las promesas de una República fueron tan débiles, y el estallido de sangre tan grande. No hubo discursos motivadores, ni nuevos salvadores.

El sol se marchitó, y la democracia murió en el silencio.

Rey respira el humo de otro día helado, huesos tiritando. Fue tan simple decir no entonces, recuerda. De pie con las llamas de una oportunidad, con sus ojos atravesando su miedo y viéndola. Fue tan simple decir no, que cuando vuelve a mirarlo no puede creer que jamás haya notado su garganta cerrada, y el temblor de sus manos.

Ben murió por más tiempo del que ella pensó. Ben murió dos veces, cuando le abandonó.

Ahora en este estrecho corredor, escapando de la ultima emboscada... Kylo sigue de pie al final.

Y esta vez no ofrece su mano.

Esta vez, sólo toma lo que es suyo y Rey cede a la verdad atroz que quiso ocultar por siempre. Ese susurro que cubría sus noches, antes de perder la esperanza por dormir. Ese pequeño escalosfrio en su piel, al pensar en los ojos que perforaban su miedo.

Rey cede. Porque no hay donde esconderse, ni porque seguir en linea recta una vieja canción que quiebra vidas, y solo consigue muerte.

Kylo lo sabe.

Y la inclinación solo dura un segundo, antes de que su boca ruja sobre la suya.

Y es solo el fin. Un delicioso fin, que extingue la luz para entregarse a la suave oscuridad, que aprieta su piel.

Una pulgada.

 _La Galaxia tembló_.

☇


End file.
